Mobile communication has altered our social and professional interaction. Mobile communication devices are perceived as one stop solution to our digital requirements. Accordingly, the devices have been adapted to perform plurality of functions of communication. A typical communication happens over microwave frequency. To resolve problem with data and information transmission in a close proximity, a Bluetooth and other related technologies have been very effective. These communication devices are further adapted to support voice, text and video data sharing to maximum eight devices within a predetermined proximity. Through wireless communication, data can be shared for short as well as for long distances. Mobile communication networks connect via satellite for using the wireless technology.
Presently available communication devices share the data by using applications like Bluetooth, infra-red, etc. For sharing the data via Bluetooth, each communication device needs to have the appropriate application as well as the basic Bluetooth communication capability. Bluetooth supports data exchange over short range distances by using short wavelength radio transmissions in the ISM band from 2400-2480 MHz. Also, the mobile communication users need to be paired up while sharing the data. Bluetooth creates a mini network where maximum eight devices can share the data among each other.
Similarly, other widely used technologies are ZigBee, Internet, etc. but they lack in spontaneity and are not able to auto identify a group of interest. For most of the methods like use of Bluetooth, infra-red applications, etc., communication devices should be paired for exchanging data. Also for most of the techniques, additional hardware components (like server) are required to support data transmission and receiving. Many of the present systems consume a huge amount of energy in terms of bandwidth consumption. Also, a complex network has to be a created for sharing the data between large numbers of communication devices.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.